Whole New World
Whole New World is an insert song that appeared for the first time in R episode 9. It is sung by KUROFUNE. It was released on November 22nd, 2017. Tracklist #Future Voyager #Whole New World #BEST☆★PARTNER #Future Voyager (Instrumental) #Whole New World (Instrumental) #BEST☆★PARTNER (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Itetsuku hodo no kanashimi wo Mou darenimo kanji sasenai Tokasu no sa… atsui tamashii de Iyasenai hodo no itami wo Kakae koboshita namida mo houseki ni Ima, kaeru yo… kono uta de Tooku kasunde ita ashita kara no oto Kikoetanara Ride on Now!! Shikkoku no fune We Sail Up!! Yami wo saite, sono saki e tsurete iku Whole New World mada minu atarashii sekai Hirai te! (Kai!) Mirai wo! (Koku!) Nurikaeru no sa Whole New Love kokoro ga nozonderu darou Jidai wo! (Kai!) Mirai wo! (Koku!) Tsuyoku dakishimeru tame ni We are here Mukae ni kitanda… ai no shuurai! |-|Kanji= 凍てつくほどの哀しみを もう誰にも感じさせない 溶かすのさ…熱い魂で 癒せないほどの痛みを 抱え零した涙も宝石に 今、変えるよ…この歌で 遠く霞んでいた明日からの音 聴こえたなら Ride on Now！！ 漆黒の船 We Sail Up！！ 闇を裂いて、その先へ連れていく Whole New World　未だ見ぬ新しい世界 開いて！(開！)未来を！(国！) 塗り替えるのさ Whole New Love　心が望んでるだろう 時代を！(開！)未来を！(国！) 強く抱きしめるために We are here 迎えに来たんだ…愛の襲来！ |-|English= I won't ever again let anyone feel, Sadness so intense that it freezes them, I'll melt it...with my burning soul, I'll embrace the pain that can't be soothed, And turn the tears you shed into gemstones, Right now... with this song, A sound coming from tomorrow resounds faintly in the distance, If you hear it, Ride on Now!! In jet black ships, We Sail Up!! We'll rend the darkness and take you beyond! Whole New World, a world we've yet to see, Open Up! (Open!) Yourself! (The country!) We're gonna repaint it, Whole New Love, I know your heart is hoping for it, The Age! (Open!) The Future! (The country!) We are here to hold you tight, We've come for you...Love is invading! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Itetsuku hodo no kanashimi wo Mou darenimo kanji sasenai Tokasu no sa… atsui tamashii de Iyasenai hodo no itami wo Kakae koboshita namida mo houseki ni Ima, kaeru yo… kono uta de Tooku kasunde ita ashita kara no oto Kikoetanara Ride on Now!! Shikkoku no fune We Sail Up!! Yami wo saite, sono saki e tsurete iku Whole New World mada minu atarashii sekai Hirai te! (Kai!) Mirai wo! (Koku!) Nurikaeru no sa Whole New Love kokoro ga nozonderu darou Jidai wo! (Kai!) Mirai wo! (Koku!) Tsuyoku dakishimeru tame ni We are here Mukae ni kitanda… ai no shuurai! Sakebu omoi ni kyoshoku wanai Sarake dasu rezondeetoru Kizandeku… kono tanashii ni Ruusu no mama ja irarenai kara YELL wo matoi koko tatta sono imi wo Ima, tsutaeru… kono uta de Kurai yoru no hate e gyoukou no ya wo hanatsu Todoita darou Just all right! Ougon no kane Sound of heart! Eien de sae kese wa shinai kagayaki Whole New World motomeru atarashii sekai Ubatte! (Kai!) Ataete! (Koku!) Tsukuridasu no sa Whole New Love sono me ni utsutteru no wa Jidai ga! (Kai!) Mirai ga! (Koku!) Kawatte iku shunkan nan daro? We are here Kakugo wo koeta… ai no shoumei! Ride on Now!! We Sail Up!! Sono mune no oku… kono mune no omoi Fureta setsuna hirogatteku darou Whole New World mada minu atarashii sekai Hirai te! (Kai!) Omae wo! (Koku!) Nurikaeru no sa Whole New Love kokoro ga nozonderu darou Jidai wo! (Kai!) Mirai wo! (Koku!) Tsuyoku dakishimeru tame ni We are here Kakugo wo koete Sou sa, kono shodou de Open Your Heart Subete sarau tame, mukae ni kitanda… ai no shuurai! |-|Kanji= 凍てつくほどの哀しみを もう誰にも感じさせない 溶かすのさ…熱い魂で 癒せないほどの痛みを 抱え零した涙も宝石に 今、変えるよ…この歌で 遠く霞んでいた明日からの音 聴こえたなら Ride on Now！！ 漆黒の船 We Sail Up！！ 闇を裂いて、その先へ連れていく Whole New World　未だ見ぬ新しい世界 開いて！(開！)未来を！(国！) 塗り替えるのさ Whole New Love　心が望んでるだろう 時代を！(開！)未来を！(国！) 強く抱きしめるために We are here 迎えに来たんだ…愛の襲来！ 叫ぶ想いに虚飾はない 曝け出す存在証明(レゾンデートル) 刻んでく…この魂に 裸石(ルース)の儘じゃいられないから YELLを纏いここに立ったその意味を 今、伝える…この歌で 暗い夜の果てへ暁光の矢を放つ 届いただろう Just all right！ 黄金の鐘 Sound of heart！ 永遠でさえ消失(けせ)はしない輝き Whole New World　求める新しい世界 奪って！(開！)与えて！(国！) 飾りだすのさ Whole New Love　その瞳(め)に映ってるのは 時代が！(開！)未来が！(国！) 変わっていく瞬間なんだろ？ We are here 覚悟を越えた…愛の証明！ Ride on Now！！ We Sail Up！！ その胸の奥…この胸の想い 触れた刹那広がってくだろう Whole New World　未だ見ぬ新しい世界 開いて！(開！)お前を！(国！) 塗り替えるのさ Whole New Love　心が望んでるだろう 時代を！(開！)未来を！(国！) 強く抱きしめるために We are here 覚悟を越えて そうさ、この衝動でOpen Your Heart 総て攫うため、迎えに来たんだ…愛の襲来！ |-|English= Audio Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Season 2